


Letters to the Maou

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, maruma - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, expermenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yuuri leaves Shinma 'permanently' Wolfram begins writing him letters. At first, Wolfram doesn't take it too seriously but as weeks drag into months he grows more and more frustrated and struggles with their relationship; even though the maou is no longer around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These letters are necessarily in chronological order, but I'll try my best to update it accordingly. I would say this takes place in anime cannon, s2 ending. A lot of this is just guess work of course, they never show any of Wolf's side of this and it's not in the manga or novels (pretty sure) so this is just character exploration, I guess. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)

Yuuri-

It has been a little over a week since you left. I would tell you about how sad and weepy everyone in the castle is over your departure, but I know that would only burden you with unnecessary guilt. I think people are afraid there won't be a king better than you. 

I already know this is true. Your presence, even its abstract idea, brings light and hope to so many people's lives. You are something so different from what we were accustom to. It is almost an insult to call you a king. When I think of kings I think of men like my uncle, so power hungry he does not even notice or care the distress he leaves in his wake. But you, Yuuri, are a kind of selfless I've never seen before, one I didn't even know existed. One I didn't think we deserved. And ruler like you deserves so much more than small minded people who take your kindness for weakness. I think they understand that now, since you've been gone. 

"Been gone" listen to me; talking like you're coming back. As if this is only some trip home to visit your mother and I'm waiting here, counting down the very minutes. It hurts to think of something so permanent. Sometimes I find myself biting back tears, or swallowing screams. Sometimes I ask myself why. Was there something I could have done? But I know it was the right thing for you to do. You had to go back to your family, I understand. 

I just thought we had become your family, too.

With love,   
Wolfram Von B


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri-

It was mother who suggested I write these to you. These letters. She told me if I poured out my feelings it would lighten my burden. 

But I don't feel any lighter. 

In fact, every day that passes without you is darker than the last and I am afraid I will be swallowed into the gloom. The air does not even taste the same and I feel as if I am a stranger in my own country. My jagged thoughts cut me deeper than any sword ever could. 

When you left you took the light with you and now I am wandering aimlessly in the dark, wondering if my eyes will ever adjust. 

I cannot shake the feeling you left in my bones and I hate you for it. 

And I miss you. Come home. 

With Love, 

Wolfram Von B


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Yuuri,

I caught Greta crying in the garden today. It broke my heart because I knew she was crying for you before I even asked. Her sobs were all too familiar. I held her and told her how much you loved her and how you must think of her everyday and wonder what you're missing out on. 

She asked me if you were still her father now. I told her yes, of course. You will always be family, no matter how far apart you two are. 

Mother used to tell me that. When I asked about my own father. I would wonder why he left, what that meant. Did I even have a father anymore? Or was his disappearance a denouncement of our blood? She smiled at me and told me about the day I was born, and how my father cried when he held me, proud. 

Of course we weren't there for Greta’s birth so I told her the story of the day you decided to take her in. I told her you fell in love with her, how you felt a connection to her since you met her. I told her nothing could break that connection, not time or distance. Not even death. 

She asked me if I was sad. I told her yes, everyday. She asked me if I was still her father. I smiled, told her again; yes, everyday. I told her I would try to love her for both her fathers. She told me she loved me, but no one could replace you. 

I told her she was right. You can't replace family. It was quite for awhile and I hugged her tight. 

She asked if I thought you would ever come back. My mouth opened to repeat the response I had been so conditioned to answer with; but I could not. Instead I told her what I shouldn't have. I told her the truth. 

“I think he's trying to find his way back to us.”

Sometimes hope is painful and the light in her eyes almost killed me. 

Because I dream and pray and hope that someday, you will return. And I am selfish enough to to believe that you are fighting for us, your family; me. 

I know I will never be able to give up on you. And that isn't a burden I should share with our daughter, but is it because she is your daughter that we are connected in this lost hope for you. 

I'm tried of writing. Come home.

Wolfram


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My computer automatically generated that little y*w at the bottom of the page when I transferred it to my files and I thought it was cute so I just left it. I figure Wolfram doodles on these letters ALOT since he doesn't think yuu will ever see them *wink*wink*)

•My Yuuri- 

Have you noticed, when people lose someone, they often turn to vices? Alcohol, lovers, money, power. They're all indicated with greed and selfishness.

If only it were that easy. 

But I cannot forget you. I have gotten drunk enough nights to realize poison was not the solution I was looking for. 

I already know all the money in the world cannot bring you love. And I only ever wanted the power over your heart. 

I do not need to find another to know I still never want to be touched by anyone but you. 

“Oh how your body still remembers things you told it to forget.”

I miss your touch. I miss your voice, your laugh, your smile. I miss the way you had about you and the way I was around you. You changed me into a better man and I will always be thankful for that. There are so many things...

So many things that it feels I might bleed from them. It aches in my bones and a place somewhere in my mind. It hurts.

I will love you, Always,

Wolfram  
***Ÿ**w****


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri,

Today was quiet; the weather as lethargic as my disposition. The people around me are always busy, always in motion. But I seem to be stuck in the moment you left this world for your own. Each day is a step further away from reality, but still no closer to you.

I'm sure you are tired of me telling you, but I miss you so much it tears me apart. I don't feel like myself. I don't even remember who I was before.

Your laugh haunts me and I crave your touch. I would give anything to see you again. Every beat of my heart calls your name and every time you don’t answer I die a little more inside. 

You were too good for this world, too good for me. 

Everything aches, I’m tired. I miss you.

 

Wolfram ~


	6. Chapter 6

That damn Yuuri-

I'm sick and tired of writing you pointless letters. They do nothing to relieve my stress. You have no idea what you've done and I hate you. You are more of a coward than I thought, running away from your problems leaving us to carry out the plans you set in motion. Well I for one have had it! I'm tired of walking around my own damned castle hearing jazzed up tall tales about you- the absolute wimp! Servants speaking of you as if you are still our ruling King, and not a child who has runaway. And I have to sit and smile at every lord and lady who walks through that door speaking kindnesses of you; as if that will impress me! You know what you impress me? A king who was actually on his throne! A fiancee that wasn't a wimp. A father who wouldn't leave. 

I hate you. I hate you with everything inside me. I want to burn this whole country to the ground and roast in its flames. I never want to hear your hellish name again. I wish I could forget about you. I wish we'd never met. 

 

I hate you.


	7. Chapter 7

. .  
Yuuri  
. .

You left me alone just like everyone else did.   
. .

. .  
Why did I ever think you would be different.  
. .  
.  
.  
. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (purpously left unfinished) (imagine this covered in spilt ink and stains of red wine)


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Yuuri,

Do you know what it’s like to have your heart broken? To have it torn from your chest and crushed to pieces. 

It feels as if my soul has just disintegrated, fallen from my body somehow. I am not empty but I am filled with nothing but pain. Loss is a gnarled bush taking root inside me. Despair feels like tiny thorns cutting much to deep. Nowadays love is wound around knives of torment and I can’t remember a time when breathing was this difficult. 

I miss you. It’s been so long since you’ve left. I miss your face and the way you smiled so deeply I could see it in your eyes. You were beautiful, and amazing. The best king we could ever hope for; the best fiancee I could ever dream of. There will never be another like you.   
I love you, I miss you.

Wolfram ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this one is crumbled, torn, smudged, stained, and the hand writing barley legible. It looks as if it was lost underneath a bed for two months)

Dearest Yuuri,

I write this, lying in our bed, wishing I had jumped in after you.   
The only world I want to live in is a world with you in it. Life will never be as good as it was when you were here. I worry everyday that our lands will fall back into violent chaos. I worry about Greta growing up with yet another absent parental figure. But most of all I worry about tomorrow, and I worry if I will make it until then. Because everyday seems to get longer, and there is no promise that I will ever see you again.   
Still, I hope for tomorrow.   
But I think this hope is killing me. 

Yours Forever,  
Wolfram

**Author's Note:**

> updated; things have been moved slightly; chapter four is new and the old chap 4 is now chap 5 and so on. Added more letters at the end. Btw i said alphabetical instead of chronological before like an idiot XD oops! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
